Library Disaster
by Konyake-london-90
Summary: Ichigo, Yumichika, Renji, dan Ikakku ke perpustakaan buat pinjam pesanannya Kon! Kehebohan apa yang akan terjadi? Mau ngapain aja ya? Untuk mengungkap rahasia baca fic ini! Please Review!


Luna :Ini Fanfic ideku! Tapi yang nulis Kazusa...

Kazusa : Ya! Tapi maaf ya kalau agak Ga jelas sama garing...

Kazusa and Luna : Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer :Tite Kubo

* * *

Pada suatu hari Ichigo, Ikakku, Renji, dan Yumichika mereka ke perpustakaan mau mencari majalah playboy pesanan Kon…

Pada saat mau masuk mereka melepas sepatu mereka di luar perpustakaan di depan pintu.

"Eh! Pak Aizen! Kok tumben Bapak disni! Biasanya pacaran sama Bu Matsumoto!" kata Yumichika meledek.

"Enak aja kamu ini! Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau ngapain rombongan begini…" kata Aizen sewot.

"Oh! Aku tau… Kalian mau meminjam kacamataku yang mengkilap yang dibuat dari 1001 berlian Afrika Selatan bersetifikat ini?" kata Aizen bangga.

"Kita mau arisan tau pa! Bapak mau ikut ga? Lagi dikocok nih!" kata Ichigo sambil menyanyikan lagunya Inul.

"Ah! Bacot kamu Ichigo! Kita kan mau…" kata Renji udah kaya kacang polos, Ikakku langsung menjambak rambutnya Renji.

"Au!" kata Renji kesakitan.

"Kita itu kesini mau cari tugas pak buat pelajaran IPA!" kata Ikakku dengan semanis mungkin.

"Tapi kan…" kata Renji stay innocent.

"Udah! Masuk yuk!" kata Ikakku menarik Renji dan kawan-kawan secara paksa.

"Anak-anak aneh! Apa mereka tidak merasakan kilauan kacamatku yang sangat cantik ini!" kata Aizen lalu menulis.

Di dalam perpustakaan…

"Hih! Innocent banget sih kamu!" kata Ikakku ngomel-ngomel ke Renji.

"Ih! Kan kalau bohong dosa! Nanti Tuhan marah!" kata Renji.

"Udah! Kita lakukan tugas! Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana ya bukunya?" kata Ichigo melihat ke sekitar.

Mereka lalu berjalan memencar untuk mencari barang yang mereka cari…

"Eh, aku nemuin buku 'Benny & Mice' nih!" kata Ichigo.

"Aku nemuin buku IPA kelas 1 SD!" kata Renji kegirangan.

"Aduh! Renji! Renji! Kita tuh mau nyari majalah playboy buat si Kon! Gimana sih!" kata Ikkaku marah-marah lagi.

"Lagian, Ichigo ngapain sih, pake nyariin yang buat playboy buat si Kon? Nanti dia kesenengan loh! Mana nyarinya di perpustakaan lagi? Untung Pak Aizen ga curiga." Kata Yumichika sebal.

"Iya! Dia maksa-maksa gitu! Hih!" kata Ichigo risih.

"Ih! Kalian ga takut masuk neraka gara-gara bohong!" kata Renji cemberut.

"Shut down Renji! Shut down!" kata Ikakku sebal.

"Kita ikat saja pria innocent ini di banku itu! Sepertinya lebih cantik! Apalagi dia kan tidak bisa diam!" kata Yumichika.

"Shut up kalii!" kata Ichigo sewot.

"Majlah masak aja! Kalau misalnya pintar masak mungkin Kon bisa jadi playboy sejati!" kata Renji tersenyum lugu.

"Heh! Ga nyambung banget sih ni anak dari tadi!" kata Ikkaku.

"Benar juga katanya! Lebih baik kita ikat pria ini! Aku membawa peralatan dandan lho! Siapa tau Kon bisa naksir!" kata Yumichika mengngkat tasnya.

"Boleh! Aku mau jadi Julia Robert aja! Senyumnya kan sama kaya aku!" kata Renji mengangkat jempolnya.

"Orang aneh bertambah jadi dua!" kata Ichigo sweat drop.

"Gila ni anak dua!" kata Ikakku garuk-garuk kepala.(Padahal gundul tanpa rambut lho! Udah kayak hutan yang tandus! AN: semua orang juga tau kali!)

"Udah lanjutin aja nyarinya! Nanti ga sempet arisannya lho! Udah dikocok lho!" kata Ichigo.

"Bawalah aku terbang tinggi! Unuk menemui Julia Robert! Karena aku tidak tau mukanya seperti apa!" kata Yumichika bersenandung.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Cepetan kita buru-buru nih! Tapi majalah playboy ada ya disni?" kata Ichigo heran.

"Udah deh! 'Benny&Mice' aja! Kita tipu dia! Bilang aja itu buku supaya buat jadi playboy sejati!" kata Ikakku males.

"Ya udalah! Ambil aja bukunya!" kata Ichigo sewot.

"Iih! Kan aku bilang buku masak aja!" kata Renji sebel, dengan Yumichika yang lagi mendandani Renji.

"Ya udalah! Ayo kita pergi! Bukunya udah dibawa kan? Aku udah ga tahan! Ga boleh ribut, sunyi banget, cape deh!" kata Ikakku.

"Eh! Aku belum jadi Julia Robert nih!" kata Renji.

"Udah! NANTI AJA!" kata Ichigo dengan bete.

Di luar perpustakaan…

"Gimana? Udah dapat bukunya?" kata Aizen membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Udah! Buku IPA kelas satu SD sama 'Benny&Mice'!" kata Renji innocent tanpa batas mode:On.

"Sini aku tandai!" kata Aizen mengambil buku yang dipinjam.

"Gila! Tuh buku juga dipinjam!" kata Ikakku tanpa sadar.

"Kan buat tugas katanya!" kata Renji dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Udah! Kembalikan pada waktunya ya!" kata Aizen terssenyum ala Superman, tak lupa memamerkan kacamatnya. Semuanya pingsan lalu sadar lagi seketika. Tak lupa mereka semua memakai sepatu mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba…

"Yumichika! Kembalilah padaku!" kata Ichigo teriak-teriak gajelas.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Yumichika heran.

"Sampai mati kau akan kukejar. Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi dengan yang lain." kata Ichigo sambil berlutut di depan Yumichika.

"Apa maksudmu Ichigo?" Yumichika makin bingung.

"Segalanya akan kuperjuangkan hanya untukmu. Kumohon kembalilah padaku. Aku rela melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, asalkan kau mau kembali padaku. Kau sangat berharga bagiku melebihi segala apapun" Ichigo makin ngaco.

"Ih, si Ichigo kenapa sih? Tuh anak sarap kali ya?" kata Ikakku.

Renji cuma cengo tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan Yumichika cengar-cengir ga jelas (dalam hati berkata 'waaah, ada juga yang mau sama aku! Udah lama aku nunggu, akhirnya datang juga pangerannya' Yumichika PeDe amat sih)

"Ah, Ichigo, aku tau kamu cinta banget sama aku, tapi aku ga bisa, aku suka sama orang lain, dia temen kita, tapi kamu jangan musuhan sama dia, dia terlalu baik untuk dimusuhin, soalnya aku sudah tergaet pancingan yang berupa kaca alternatifnya… please Ichigo! Jangan maksain aku! Please deh! Aku ga cinta sama kamu! Ikakku! Selamat kau dapat Yumichika yang cantik ini!" kata Yumichika memberikan mata penuh harapan kepada Ikakku.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam?" kata Ikakku menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Cuih! Amit-amit! Kamari eta sapatu teh patukeur!" teriak Ichigo.

"Hha! Yumichika lucu!" kata Renji terbahak-bahak.

"Huh! Ngobrol dong! Ngobrol! Mana pake puisi segala lagi!" kata Yumichika sebel dan melepaskan sepatu Ichigo dari kakinya.

"Yee! Gini-gini aku masih waras kali! Aku masih bisa bedain perempuan dan laki-laki!" kata Ichigo memakai sepatunya.

"Tapi tadi ga serius kan Yumi?" kata Ikakku shock.

"Pikir aja sendiri!" kata Yumichika sewot.

"Ah! sudahlah! Lebih baik kita bawa buku ini untuk Kon! Sepertinya arisannya sudah mulai!" kata Ichigo berjalan diikuti teman-temannya.

The end

* * *

Kazusa :Aduh! kayanya gaje banget ni cerita...

Luna :Endingnya!

Luna and Kazusa :Please Review


End file.
